Crew Expendable (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite tracks and analyzes a cargo freighter ship at the Bering Strait. Captain Price: Bravo Team, the intel on the Op comes from our informant in Russia. The package is aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775. There is a small crew and a security detail on board. Gaz: Rules of engagement, Sir? Captain Price: Crew expendable. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish and the S.A.S. team in a Black Hawk helicopter flying towards the ship. Somewhere near the Bering Strait The helicopter carrying Captain Price and his team flies towards the cargo ship. Captain Price is smoking a cigar on the way. Hammer Two-Four: Baseplate, this is Hammer Two-Four. We have visual on the target. E.T.A sixty seconds. Baseplate: Copy Two-Four. After (supposedly) sixty seconds (in real time there is only thirty seconds between Hammer Two-Four's beginning transmission to the squad's fast-roping) Hammer Two-Four: Thirty seconds. Going dark. After twenty seconds. Hammer Two-Four: Ten seconds. Radio check. Go to secure channel. Price tosses out his cigar. The team gets ready by putting on their gas masks. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish pulls out his MP5. Captain Price: Lock and load. After ten seconds. They reach the bridge and main deck. Hammer Two-Four: Green light! Go! Go! Go! Price, Soap, and an S.A.S. fast-rope down from helicopter, landing on the main deck and outside bridge with crew members inside. Captain Price: Weapons free. They take out the bridge members. SAS: Bridge secure! Captain Price: Hold your fire! Gaz, stay in the bird until we secure the deck. Over. Gaz: Roger that. Captain Price busts into the bridge. They makes their way inside. Captain Price: Squad, on me. Stairs clear! They go down the stairway to find a drunken crew member. Crew Member: 'Пей на здоровье, полковник! О! (Drink as much as you, Colonel! O!) ''They quickly kill him. '''S.A.S: Last call.; Bottoms up. Captain Price: Hallway clear! They enter the crew's quarters and kill two sleeping crew members. SAS: Sweet dreams.; Sleep Tight. Captain Price: Crew quarters clear! Move up! They move out. Hammer Two-Four: Forward deck is clear! Green light on Alpha! Go! Gaz, Wallcroft, and Griffen rappel down from the helicopter and group up with Price. Gaz: Ready, Sir. Captain Price: Fan out. Three metre spread. They move up the ship. They see two crew members on patrol on a platform. Gaz: Got two on the platform. Captain Price: I see 'em. Soap kills one of them. SAS: Target neutralized. Soap kills the other. Gaz: Tango down. They reach the end of the ship. They are engaged by crew members on the second floor. Gaz: We've got company. Captain Price: Hammer Two-Four, we've got tangos on the second floor! Hammer Two-Four: Copy, engaging. Hammer Two-Four sprays its miniguns across the floor, killing all enemies. Two-Four takes off and heads back to base. Hammer Two-Four: Bravo Six, Hammer's at bingo fuel. We're bugging out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten. Captain Price: Copy, Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me. Gaz: Roger that. Wallcroft and Griffen stay behind the watch for enemy crew members while the others stack up at a doorway. Gaz pulls out a shotgun. Gaz: I like to keep this for close encounters. SAS: Too right, mate. Captain Price: On my mark. Go! Captain Price opens the door. They enter inside. Captain Price: Check your corners. Move! Check those corners! Gaz: Clear left. SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Hallway clear! Move up! SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Stairs clear! They head down the stairs. SAS: Movement right. After killing a small group of crew members. Gaz: Tango down. Captain Price: Hallway clear! Check your corners! SAS: Clear left. Gaz: Ready, Sir. Captain Price: Move up! They stack up at a doorway and begin taking fire from a group of hostiles in the next room. Captain Price: Stand by. On my go. SAS: Standing by. Price throws a Flashbang into the room. Captain Price: Flashbang out. Go, go, go! They clear the room and then move up and clear a catwalk. SAS: Catwalk clear. Gotcha covered. Move up. They clear the room. Captain Price: Squad, on me. SAS: No tangos in sight. Captain Price: Move up! Keep it tight! Gaz, right side! Gaz: I'm on it. They stack up at a door. Captain Price: Stack up. Gaz: Ready, Sir. Captain Price busts open the door. Captain Price: Go! Gaz: Clear left. SAS: Clear right. Captain Price: Move! They move up to the catwalk. They open fire on crew members on the opposite catwalk and down below. Gaz: Movement right. Captain Price: Move up. They clear the room. Gaz: Forward area clear. Captain Price: Move. Gaz: Clear right. SAS: Clear left. Captain Price: Stack up. They stack up at a door. Captain Price: Stand by. On my go. Gaz: One ready. SAS: Two ready. Captain Price: On my mark...go! Captain Price throws a flashbang into the next room. They move in and clear the room. Gaz: Tango down. Captain Price: Report. All clear? Gaz: Roger that. Gaz gets a radiation reading from one of the crates. Gaz: I'm getting a strong reading, Sir. You might want to take a look at this. Gaz opens the crate to reveal a nuclear device covered by an Arabic flag. Captain Price: Hmm... its in Arabic. Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We found it. Ready to secure package for transport. Baseplate: No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies heading your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell out of there! Gaz: Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go. Captain Price: Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move! Soap grabs the manifest. Captain Price: Alright. Everyone top-side. Double time! They begin to head out. Captain Price: Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status? SAS (Pvt. Griffen/Sgt. Wallcroft): All ready in the helicopter, Sir. Enemy aircraft inbound. Shit! They've opened fire! Get out of there now! An explosion erupts in the ship as the MiGs open fire on the ship. The team falls to the ground briefly. Big Bird: Bravo Six! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status? SAS: Shit! What the hell happened?! Gaz: The ship's sinking! We've got to go now! Big Bird: Bravo Six, come in damn it! Captain Price helps up Soap. Captain Price: Big Bird, this is Bravo Six we're on our way out! On your feet, soldier! We are leaving! Get to the catwalks! Move! Move! Move! Gaz: Move your asses! Come on! Let's go! They begin to make their way off the ship. They reach the catwalks. Water bursts in, making them lose balance. Captain Price: Back on your feet! Let's go! Gaz: Watch your head! Go! Go! Keep moving! The catwalk begins to break away. Gaz: She's breaking away! Captain Price: Go! Get outta there! They enter the hallway, the pipes on the walls begin to burst. Gaz: Watch the pipes! Big Bird: Talk to me, Bravo Six. Where the hell are you?! Captain Price: Stand by! We're almost there! SAS: Which way?! Which way to the helicopter!? Captain Price: To the right! To the right! Gaz: We're running out of time! Come on! Let's go! They reach outside. Captain Price: Keep moving! Gaz: Where the hell is it?! They board the helicopter just as it takes off. SAS: Jump for it! Soap jumps. He begins to lose his grip on the ramp. Price grabs him and pulls him aboard. Captain Price: Gotcha! We're all aboard. Let's go! Big Bird: Roger that, We're outta' here. Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out. The helicopter flies away as the ship sinks.